


Not in the Library

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, cute people being cute, everyones had enough of their antics tho, improper behaviour, poor cogsworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Lumiere and Plumette get in trouble for certain activities in Belle’s library





	Not in the Library

“Ah! Faster!” Plumette cried, her skirts and petticoats bunched up around her waist, perched on the end of a table and Lumière between her spread thighs.

“Cherie” he breathed, one hand gripping at her waist the other thumbing her nipple where his hand had sneaked under her dress and beneath her loosened stays. “Love you, love you” he whispered against her collar bone, his lips kissing a path down to mouth at her breasts, his hips roughly thrusting into her.

“Oh dear!” a shocked voice shrilled, both their eyes turning to see the back of Belle as she retreated out the door as quickly as she had entered.

Their motions ceased, both still staring towards the door wrapped in each other's arms and half undressed. “... She's back early from her walk” Plumette pouted, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving for breath.

Lumière huffed “Perhaps the Master's talks of Shakespeare wasn't interesting”

“...We really should be going” she mumbled, removing her hands from his coat to find her balance on the table, her legs shifting awkwardly against his hips as she gestured for him to let her down.

“But she has already seen and is gone, it is just us once more mademoiselle” he grinned, casually pumping his hips again and fully reminding where he still was.

“Oh, Mon amour...”

After they had finally left the library they walked along the corridor hand in hand, clothes adjusted back into perfection.

“There you are!” Cogsworth huffed as he came strutting up, his usual expression of 'I-know-what-you-did-and-I'm-not-amused' plastered on his face. “You've really done it now! Of all the foolish, vulgar, impudent things!” he flounced at the Footman, “In all the many years I have known you your brazen disrespect for the rules only gets worse! … And you come back here young lady!” he turned on Plumette, who had slipped her hand free of Lumière's and was attempting to sneak away. “The Master will see both of you now!”

They glanced at each other, both with a mix of somewhat dread but mostly boredom. Following the Butler as he lead them to the Prince's chambers, scolding them and fussing about propriety the entire long walk across the castle.

The Prince sat in an armchair before the fireplace as Cogsworth ushered them in towards him, one eyebrow raised “... I know the pair of you are … enthusiastic to be human once more, but really in Belle's library?”

“And in the kitchen, the pantry, the grand hall, the dining room, the ballroom, the stables, the gardens, the east wing, the west wing...” Cogsworth listed off, his hands gesturing about wildly.

Adam cut him off “Yes thank you Cogsworth, why don't you go attend your other duties, I'll take it from here”

The Butler paused, obviously wanting to say more but thinking better of it, he bowed and with one last glare shot at Lumière he left the royal chamber.

The three of them was left alone, looking at each other before Plumette took her skirts in her hands and curtseyed “Your highness this is all just an embarrassing misunderstanding and we are deeply sorry but it was also Lumière's fault”

“You minx! It was you who suggested the idea!” The Footman smirked.

“Both of you just...” he began, a hand scrubbing down his face tiredly. “Any other Prince would have dismissed you by now” he sighed.

“...You surely are not... are you?” Lumière asked, suddenly concerned.

“Of course not” Adam looked near offended at the very idea of it. “I am forever indebted to you, and wish the pair of you to remain here as long as it pleases you” the two servants breathed a sigh of relief. “... Actually that was something I was meaning to speak with you about and now is as good as any, I can never thank you each enough for all your long years of service... and I can never even begin to apologise for the hurt I caused you that is why I am offering a home here, for life”

Lumière and Plumette looked at each other and back to him “... Master?”

“You will always have jobs here but if you choose to leave service you will always be welcome, I was thinking of building some cottages on the estate, rent free with a wage paid for the rest of your lives”

Plumette cupped her hands to her mouth, eyes watering. “Your highness.. that is... we cannot accept”

“It is an offer I will give to everyone here, there's enough shiny trinkets laying around I can sell to pay for it... if I learnt anything from the Enchantress' deeds it was that I care for people more than inanimate objects but I know you two in particular might appreciate it... one more thing I am aware of the strain the rules of servitude have had upon your relationship and will say that they no longer apply... you both have cared for me since you were not much more than mere children yourselves, you love each other and I'd be a fool if I didn't see that, I will happily pay for your wedding”

“Belle can be my maid of honor” Plumette giggled, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

“...Cherie I have not even asked for your hand yet...” was all Lumière could reply, his fingers finding a hold on her elbow, gripping tightly.

“You will!” she laughed, turning in towards him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“.... But please no swinging from the chandelier if you choose to make a performance out of it” Adam smiled, if a little exasperated.

“My Prince this is a truly wonderful gift and we are most grateful” Lumière was almost lost for words, he would have bowed if Plumette wasn't clinging so enthusiastically to his side, trying to subside her tears of happiness.

“Why don't you two take some time off together, say two weeks” Adam continued “But please, no more activities in the library”

“Of course Master!” Lumière nodded, pulling Plumette along with him who had taken a handkerchief from her pocket and was dabbing at her face. “Thank you so much!”

Closing the door behind them they stood in the corridor and threw their arms around each other. “I can't believe it...” Plumette breathed before her hands had taken a hold of his chin and pulled him down into a kiss.

“It is everything we have ever dreamed of” Lumière sighed as they parted, her lips moving down his neck seductively. “... But first I think we were in the middle of something” he pressed his growing erection to her skirt clad hip.

“Cogsworth's room?” she giggled, her teeth nipping at his skin.

“Cogsworth's room” he confirmed with a grin.


End file.
